1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting device for jewelry and accessory such as necklaces, bracelets and straps.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior representative connecting device for jewelry and accessory, as shown in FIG. 10, a metallic plate having an elasticity is bent to make a given angle to thereby form a plate spring 1 comprising a first plate spring section 2 and a second plate spring section 5, which constitute a spring member 8. The first plate spring section 2 has locking portions 3, 3 and a pushing handle 4 at its end portion while the second plate spring section 5 has a connecting portion 7 which makes connection with one end of jewelry and accessory such as a necklace 6. Further, a connecting device body 13 being a mate has a hollow component 9 which in turn, has an entry 10 in its one side wall surface, with this entry 10 accepting the spring member 8. Formed in the entry 10 are locking portions 11, 11 which engage with the locking portions 3, 3 of the spring member due to the elasticity of the first plate spring section 2 when the spring member 8 is inserted into the hollow component 9. Moreover, the hollow component 9 has, at its other side wall surface, a connecting portion 12 which is connected to the other end of the necklace 6.
For use of this jewelry and accessory connecting device, as shown in FIG. 11, the spring member 8 is inserted into the entry 10 from its turning portion 14 side to advance within the hollow component 9, and at this time the first plate spring section 2 is pressed by the edges of the locking portions 11, 11. At the time that the locking portions 3, 3 pass through the locking portions 11, 11, the first plate spring section 2 is released from the depression by the locking portions 11, 11, and the locking portions 3, 3 receive the elasticity of the first plate spring section 2 to engage with the inner surfaces of the locking portions 11, 11, so that the spring member 8 is locked so as not to be free from the hollow component 9. On the other hand, when disconnecting the spring member 8 from the connecting device body 13, the pushing handle 4 is pressed by a finger to press the first plate spring section 2, and simultaneously the locking portions 3, 3 are detached from the locking portions 11, 11 and the spring member 8 is pulled out from the entry 10.
However, in the case of the prior jewelry and accessory connecting device, the spring member 8 tends to be inserted thereinto in a state of being upside down, that is, the spring member 8 can be inserted through the entry 10 into the hollow component 9 in a state where the first plate spring section 2 and the pushing handle 4 are at the opposite side to the positions shown in FIG. 10. In this case, the spring member 8 is disconnected from the hollow component 9 so that the necklace 6 falls off. For this reason, when the spring member 8 is inserted into the hollow component 9, the user must pay attention to the state of the spring member 8. This is troublesome. Further, even in the case that the spring member 8 is normally inserted into the hollow component 9, the projection of the pushing handle 4 can injure the user or the hair can be hooked by the pushing handle 4. Moreover, the projection of the pushing handle 4 has unattractive appearance.